The present invention relates to oil cooler and more particularly to an easy assembled oil cooler capable of preventing crack caused by irregular heat expansion from occurring.
It is known that high heat may be generated in a machine during operating.
This is particularly true in an enclosed environment. Hence, heat dissipation is very important. Otherwise, machine is subject to malfunction. A conventional oil cooler 90 in a gearshift box is shown in FIG. 1. The cooler 90 comprises a cooling pipe 91 including an inner water pipe and a spaced outer oil pipe, and two end connectors 92 each coupled to cooling pipe 91 at A by welding, end connectors 92 having an oil inlet 93, an oil outlet 95 both in fluid communication with oil pipe, a water inlet 94, and a water outlet 96 both in fluid communication with water pipe. With this construction, hot oil can be cooled cyclically. Note that cooling pipe 91 are welded to rather than integrally formed with end connectors 92 because oil-water separation and leak-proof arrangements are provided within cooling pipe 91. However, welding can cause a problem of uneven stress distribution. Further, the welded areas A tend to crack caused by irregular heat expansion since cooling pipe 91 and end connectors 92 are typically under high temperature operating environment. A broken oil cooler 90 can neutralize the oil-water separation capability thereof or cause leakage. As a result, a heat dissipation capability of the oil cooler 90 is lowered. Further, solder paste used in welding may generate poison gas which may pollute the environment and cause health problem to workers. Thus, it is desirable to provide a leak-proof while environmental friendly oil cooler in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an oil cooler which can eliminate potential crack in welded portion of cooling pipe and end connectors and leakage as experienced in prior art. By utilizing this, it is possible of maintaining a normal operation and increasing a useful life of the oil cooler.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oil cooler wherein cooling pipe and end connectors are easy to assemble. Most importantly, an effective oil-water separation is carried out by the oil cooler.